The major objective of the SNRP proposal is to establish an Alaskan Basic Neuroscience Program (ABNP) at the University of Alaska to expand, facilitate and stimulate neuroscience research related to the dramatically increasing health problems of the Alaskan Native population. A second objective is to facilitate the development of collaborative research with scientists at other institutions that can contribute to this effort. A third objective is to stimulate the active participation of Alaskan Native students in the projects of the proposed Program resulting in more Alaskan Native neuroscience students. The ABNP will carry out interdisciplinary research to study mechanisms of neuroprotective adaptations. This will be accomplished by four specific aims: 1) develop an administrative core directly under the Provost that will provide the most effective environment to develop our neuroscientists, 2) develop a research program around the theme of neuroprotective adaptations and increase collaborations with neuroscientists on this theme, 3) develop an emphasis on neuroscience graduate education, and 4) upgrade an existing tissue culture/imaging facility to state-of-the-art standards. An External Advisory Committee composed of experts in the field of neuroscience research will monitor the program. An Internal Advisory Committee will meet to discuss results, future research directions and advice the Program Director on all matters related to the functioning of the ABNP. Neuro protective adaptations in response to stress summarizes the focus of the proposed research. Research will address this theme through a number of hypotheses and interrelated questions focusing on neuroprotective adaptations associated with neuroprotective mechanisms during hibernation and signal transduction in the control of cell death, neuronal regeneration, circadian rhythms and thermoregulation. The results generated by the effort at UAC and the collaborators will be greater than the sum of the individual efforts because of the program's efforts because of the program's impact on the development of a culture of health related research at UAF.